Getting Jessie Back
by ljee
Summary: A tragic event leads to Jessie moving back to Texas, but the Ross children and Bertram want her back in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Getting Jessie Back

Zuri Ross awoke early, showered, got ready and ran into Jessie's room. Jessie had promised the young girl that she would take her ice skating.

"Jessie, let's go to the rink". She said.

Jessie said, "Zuri hold your horses, let me get ready."

The rest of the Ross children would be staying home to watch movies, do homework, and other things.

Jessie and Zuri made their way to the rink. The two skated for a few hours and they had fun. They were on a sidewalk waiting for a cab. Zuri noticed a kitten near a storm drain. When Jessie wasn't looking she went off to get the kitten on the street.

Jessie noticed she was on the street. A car was coming towards Zuri. The nanny frantically pushed Zuri out of the way, but was hit in the process.

Zuri screamed as she saw the car hit Jessie and caused to flew several feet away. Still clutching the kitten, the young girl ran towards her nanny and began screaming, "Help". Bystanders immediately called 911.

Zuri cried and said," I'm so sorry Zuri.

An ambulance was on the seen minutes later followed by police cars.

A female police officer approached Zuri and said, "Sweetie, my name is Officer Karen. Do you know this girl?"

Zuri said, "She is my nanny. Her name is Jessie Prescott.

The police officer, "I see, the paramedics need to help her."

She led Zuri away to a police car. The little girl watched as the paramedics attended to Jessie. The red head was covered in blood from a deep cut on her head. Bruises were starting form on her face.

….

Bertram and the other Ross children rushed into the ER. Officer Karen and Zuri were awaiting them in the lobby.

Zuri immediately ran to Emma. The eldest Ross child held her little sister.

Bertram spoke with Officer Karen about Jessie's injuries and she told them a doctor would be out to speak to him. Betram was in shock over the accident. Despite the many issues he had with Jessie and the Ross children. He cared about all of him. He knew how much Jessie loved the kids.

Betram then took the kids to seating area.

Luke and Ravi stayed quiet, both were in shock. Tears streamed down Luke's face.

Bertram had called Morgan and Christina on the way to the hospital. The couple was away in Connecticut on a business trip, but they were leaving to New York as soon as possible.

A doctor came out and said, "You must be the family of Jessie Prescott."

Bertram said, "How is she?"

"She has a number of injuries. Her spinal cord was damaged and she has some internal injuries that will require surgery. We also suspect a brain injury. After surgery, we are going to keep her in medically induced coma for awhile to let her body heal" The doctor said.

Bertram and the Ross children stayed silent.

* * *

Two hours later, Morgan and Christina arrived at the hospital. Zuri ran into her mother's arms and cried. Morgan went around trying to get more information on Jessie's condition. After awhile, they told Bertram to take the Ross children home. Emma insisted on staying with them at the hospital and they gave into her pleas figuring that it would be ok since she was the oldest.

Doctors eventually came out and told that surgery went ok, but Jessie was still in critical condition.

Morgan, Christina, and Emma went into Jessie's room. Both cried when they saw the young women in bed. She was pale, a bandage was on her forehead, bruises on her face, and they noticed that she was in some kind of clamshell torso brace.

Emma told the comatose Jessie, "Hey Jessie".

Morgan and Christina stayed silent, they didn't know what to say or if they should say anything. They were feeling some guilt over the fact that Jessie was severely injured after saving Zuri's life.

Christina went over to the left side of Jessie's bed and took Jessie's hand. After awhile, Morgan decided to go some coffee. Christina and Emma stayed by Jessie's bedside.

The two then heard someone come into the room it was Lt. Col. Prescott. The man already looked stressed.

Christina said, 'Hello Lt. Col Prescott. I'm Christina Ross. I'm so sorry about Jessie."

Emma told the man hello.

But he didn't respond to them. He went over to Jessie's side and said, "Honey, daddy is here".

He stroked her red hair.

He turned to face Christina and said, "Get out of here. I'm here now and I will take care of my little girl."

"Sir, we want to help. We love Jessie" The woman said.

"You and your family don't love my daughter. She is just your little employee. She is in this damn bed because your little brat." He said.

Emma and Christina were both upset by what they just heard.

Morgan was nearby in a hallway and he came into the room after hearing loud talking.

"What is going on here?" He said.

Christina said, "This is Jessie's father."

Morgan held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I mean I wish it wasn't under these circumstances"

"Get out of here. Take your wife and daughter and get out." Lt. Col Prescott screamed.

The Rosses left the room.

….

Morgan, Christina, and Emma arrived at the penthouse. Bertram was sitting on the living room couch with all three kids.

Zuri immediately asked, "Can I see Jessie tomorrow?"

Christina then said, "Kids, Jessie's father arrived at the hospital earlier and he doesn't want us to see her."

Zuri said, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gone after that kitten."

Morgan then picked up his daughter and said, "It's not your fault."

* * *

Over the next week, the Ross family attempted to visit Jessie in the hospital, but her father kept them away. He requested that family ship Jessie's belongings to Texas.

Slowly the doctors were decreasing the sedatives that kept Jessie comatose. Some of her injuries were starting to heal. But the doctors told Lt. Col Prescott that Jessie was paralyzed from the waist down.

The military man was Jessie's side when she awoke.

She was a bit groggy, memories of the accident flashed in her head. She opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling.

Then she saw her father in front of her.

"Hey Jessie, you are awake." He said.

"Zuri." Jessie said weakly.

"She is ok. Do you remember the accident?" Her father said.

Jessie weakly nodded.

A couple of days later, Jessie was more aware. She was devastated by the news that she would never walk again.

Her father was reading a book and she asked, "Dad can you call Morgan and Christina to bring the kids. I want to see them."

"No sweetie, I'm not going to do that. Those people don't care about you. You are just their employee and I know that those kids aren't always nice to you. You are paralyzed because of one of those kids." Her dad said.

Jessie didn't initially agree with her father. But she did think deeply about the times the kids weren't so nice to her and then there were the times Morgan and Christina were a bit awful to her.

She ended up agreeing with her father to keep the Ross family away. A month later, Jessie began basic rehab and learning to live in a wheelchair. Her father arranged for her release to take her home to Texas.

* * *

The Ross children were miserable without Jessie. Morgan and Christina realized that they had taken the young woman for granted and so did Bertram. The parents began interviewing for new nannies, but the children would sabotage each interview. They wanted Jessie back in their lives. Emma being the oldest child decided to take matters into her own hands. Spring break would be coming up soon and she recruited Bertram in her plan to get down to Texas and bring Jessie back.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 2

Jessie was slowly getting used to being in a wheelchair. Her father and stepmother Beverly managed to find wheelchair accessible housing on the base. Darla and Caleb were also supportive. Darla and Jessie finally buried their grudge. At times Jessie was depressed with her life and even though she hated to admit it, she missed the Ross kids.

In New York, Emma was unveiling her plan to her siblings. Morgan was set to shot a new movie which Christina would be designing wardrobe for. The couple would be gone for two month. Spring break would be happening soon and Emma and Bertram decided that that would be the time they would fly to Texas to see Jessie.

* * *

Back in Texas, Jessie was wheeling around the base. Beverly was with her.

"I was thinking Jessie, maybe you could look into going to a community college next fall." Beverly said.

"I've thought about college. I guess it would be the best bet for me. There is no way I could be an actress in wheelchair." Jessie said.

Beverly didn't respond, she didn't know what to tell her stepdaughter. She felt bad that Jessie's life was changed so drastically and she also felt bad that her stepdaughter's dreams were crushed.

The two were coming near the base park. There were a few families there and the sounds of kids laughing and playing could be heard.

Jessie stopped her wheelchair and stared a bit at the kids in the park. There was a little girl around Zuri's age playing on the swings.

Beverly then said, "You miss those kids, don't you."

"I don't miss them. It's like my dad said, I was just an employee to them." Jessie said.

Jessie started to wheel away from the park.

* * *

Emma called a secret meeting in kitchen while Morgan and Christina were upstairs in bed.

"Ok, Mom and Dad are leaving on Wednesday. Friday after school, the jet will take us to Texas. Then a cab from the airport will take us to the base." Emma said.

Luke asked, "What are we going to do when we see Jessie. What do we say to her?"

Ravi responded, "We have to show that we love her."

Emma replied, "Yeah and we need to apologize for the accident".

Luke said with a tone of anger, "What ?, The only one that needs to apologize is Zuri"

Zuri started to cry.

"Good going Luke." Emma said.

The teen girl then hugged her younger sister.

Zuri cried, "It's all my fault that Jessie was hurt and went back to Texas"

"It's not your fault Zuri. Jessie went back to Texas because her dad got her to think that we don't care about her." Emma said.

Luke then got close to Zuri and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have blamed you."

Ravi then said, "We need to put the past behind us and focus on the future and part of that is bringing Jessie back."

* * *

Tony was behind the security desk watching some of the building's cameras. Lately he was a bit down. He missed Jessie. He had visited her in the hospital before she went back to Texas. But she was depressed and told him to leave.

"_Tony, it's for the best that you we don't see each other again. I'm damaged goods now" Jessie said in her hospital bed._

"Hey Tony" Luke said as he came near the desk.

"Luke what are you up to?" He said.

"Nothing much. I know you miss her too." Luke said.

"I do. But there isn't way to bring her back. She doesn't think that she's good enough for me." Tony said.

"My siblings, Bertram and I are going to Texas next week to see Jessie, we are going to try to bring her back. You should come with us." Luke said.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Tony said.

Luke replied, "All of us have to at least try to get her back."

…..

The day to leave to Texas finally came for the Ross children. Tony decided not to go to Texas with the Rosses. Bertram told the private pilot that the Ross children were going to visit relatives in Texas. The siblings packed their suitcases.

After a few hours of flying, they touched down at the airport and then found a cab to the base. Bertram told the entry guards that they were to visit Lt. Col. Prescott.

They made their way to the house were the Prescotts and Shannons were living in.

Emma knocked on the door and luckily Beverly answered it.

"Hi " Emma said.

Beverly was shocked as she saw the Ross children and Bertram.

"All of you come in."

The group entered the home.

Emma as the leader asked, "Is Jessie here?"

"No, she is at the movies with Darla. Why did you all come down here? You are lucky that J.W. Is gone on a trip." Beverly said.

Bertram spoke up, "I understand that your husband was angry about the accident. But I can assure you that these kids love Jessie and they want her back in their lives".

"I know deep down Jessie loves all of you. But right now, she has her guard up." Beverly said.

Emma asked, "How has she been doing with the wheelchair?"

"She has been adjusting pretty well. She is going to start counseling soon." Beverly said.

Bertram then thought to himself about Jessie's disability. He began to wonder if it would even be possible for the young woman to be a nanny again. He decided to keep those thoughts to himself. He didn't want to upset the kids more.

An hour later, the Ross children heard a car pull up. Zuri peaked out the window. She watched as Darla went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a wheelchair. She moved the wheelchair near the passenger's side. Zuri then watched as Jessie transferred her paralyzed legs onto the chair and then her upper body. The young girl at that moment realized that Jessie was now different.

Jessie wheeled up the ramp that lead into the house. She saw Beverly standing in the doorway.

"Hey girls, how was the movie?" The older woman asked.

"It was ok Mom." Darla said.

Beverly said, "Jessie, the Ross children and the butler are here. They came from New York to see you. Do you want to see them?"

Emotion then hit Jessie and she didn't know what to say at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 3

* * *

Beverly knelled down a bit so she would be eye level with Jessie.

"Jessie sweetie, you don't have to see them if you don't want to. I could send them away."

Jessie stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "It would be better that I saw them. They came all this way for me."

She wheeled closer to the door and opened it.

The Ross children and Bertram watched as Jessie wheeled in. Emma noticed that Jessie's face was a bit different, it showed a bit of sadness. Emma, Ravi, and Luke went up and hugged Jessie. Zuri stayed behind with Bertram. She had some kind of fear of Jessie's disability and she still felt guilty for the accident.

Jessie said, "I'm surprised you all came. Do your parents know that you guys came here?"

Emma spoke up right away and said, "Jessie, they don't know we are here. Bertram is with us so if they find out it will be ok. We came back for you."

"Why?" Jessie said.

Luke said, "We need you Jessie. Things aren't the same without you."

Ravi then said, "Mom and Dad have been interviewing for new nannies and we don't want a new nanny. We want you."

Tears streamed down Jessie's face. Emma went over and hugged her.

"I want to thank you all for coming down here. But I don't think I can go back to being a nanny. I can barely take care of myself like this." Jessie said.

She then wheeled off to her bedroom.

Emma started to go after her, but she was stopped by Beverly.

"Let her go." Beverly said.

"She needs time alone."

Darla then said, "How about I take all of you for ice cream"

The kids said yes to her suggestion.

Bertram stayed behind with Beverly.

Later on, the two were drinking coffee in the living room.

Bertram said, "I really like Jessie. I admire her for how she cared for those kids. I think the kids would love for her to go back. I would have concerns about how she would care for them in her new condition."

Beverly responded, "That is understandable. J.W., and I have been thinking about Jessie's future. I made a suggestion about college and she is thinking about it."

Bertram smiled, "I think it would be good for her. She is bright young woman. I just don't know how the kids will take it if she doesn't go back"

* * *

Darla and the Ross children arrived home from their ice cream outing. Jessie came out of her room and decided that she was going to make the best of the kids' visit.

She and the older three got caught up on things. She also talked to Bertram about how things were going on the Ross household. Jessie had noticed that Zuri was avoiding her.

After dinner, the older three kids went outside to the yard to roast marshmallows in a small pit.

Zuri was in the living room playing a game on her iPad.

Jessie wheeled over to where she was.

"What's wrong Zuri." The former nanny asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Zuri said trying to pretend that she wasn't feeling bad for Jessie.

"How come you haven't talked to me? Is it because I'm different now.?" Jessie asked.

Zuri started to cry and she said, "I'm so sorry about what I did Jessie. I'm sorry that you can't walk anymore. It's all my fault"

Jessie was overcome with emotion as she remembered the accident and how she pushed Zuri away.

"Zuri, sweetheart it's not your fault. It was a terrible accident." Jessie said.

Zuri stayed crying and started to walk away from Jessie.

Jessie then said, "Zuri stop. Come here and sit on my lap so I can hold you."

Zuri turned back and said, "I won't hurt you if I sit on your lap"

"You won't, come on."

Zuri then slowly climbed onto Jessie's lap and Jessie put her arms around Zuri.

Jessie said,"Zuri listen to me, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. I still love you."

Zuri said, "I love you too."

From the hallway, Bertram smiled at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 4

* * *

Bedtime came. Beverly set up cots for Emma and Zuri to stay in Jessie's room, while Ravi and Luke would be staying in Caleb's room. Bertram would be staying in the living room.

In Jessie's room, Zuri asked that Jessie tuck her in. Jessie wheeled close to the cot and covered Zuri with blankets.

She leaned down a bit and said, "Good night Zuri".

Emma smiled from her cot.

Jessie said, "Good night time Emma".

Emma also said good night. She then watched as how Jessie transferred her paralyzed legs over to the bed. She noticed how hard it was for Jessie to do so. She eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, there was a knock at the bedroom door and from the other side Beverly said, "Girls breakfast is ready and Jessie I will help you shower in awhile" .

Emma heard what Beverly said and she began to think about Jessie's disability and how the day before Jessie said that she was barely able to take care of herself. Emma got out of bed and got ready for the day. She then gathered in her siblings outside in the backyard.

Emma said, "I don't think we are going to be able to take Jessie back with us. She needs help with things and let's face it Mom and Dad aren't going to think she is capable of being a nanny again."

Ravi said, "We can do a lot for ourselves and it would be easy for Jessie to watch us."

Emma faced her brother and said, "Ravi, we live in a penthouse and it would be hard for Jessie to move around and also New York probably isn't that wheelchair friendly and we could easily get separated from her. We have to let Jessie go. I'm sorry guys".

The other Ross children quietly agreed with her their older sister.

Beverly came out to the yard and said, "Don't you kids want breakfast". The kids all replied with "Yes".

They went in and ate. Luke watched as Jessie wheeled over to the lowered sink and rinsed off her plate. He began to wonder if his parents would make the penthouse accessible to someone in a wheelchair.

After everyone finished with breakfast, Jessie said, "Do you guys want to go the base park?"

They all nodded yes. The base park was down the street. Luke pushed Jessie's wheelchair to be courteous. Luke, Ravi, and Zuri played on the swings.

Emma and Jessie were near one of the park benches nearby.

Jessie said, "I really appreciate all of you coming down here. I know my dad didn't allow you guys to see me in the hospital and I'm sorry about that."

Emma responded, "It's ok, your dad was just upset about things."

Jessie then said, "Emma when we get back to my house, I want you to call your parents and let them you guys are here. They have a right to know."

Emma simply nodded.

* * *

They arrived back at the house, Emma got her phone and called Christina.

She heard her mom's voice say, "Hello".

"Hi Mom, it's me Emma" She said into the phone.

"Emma sweetie why are you calling me? Are things ok?" The mother asked.

"Things are fine, but we aren't at home." The teen said.

"Where are you and your siblings?" Christina said.

Nervously stuttering, Emma said," We we … are in Texas. We came to get Jessie back."

Chritina said with anger in her voice, "Did you kids go alone? You shouldn't have done that."

Emma said, "Bertram came with us. We're sorry but we are miserable without Jessie and we wanted to get her back."

The mother said, "Sweetie, I know you kids miss Jessie, but she can't be your nanny again."

The teen responded, "I know Mom, I've seen how difficult her disability is and we are going to let her go."

Christina sensed the sadness in her daughter's voice and said, "You kids are doing the right thing. I love and appreciate Jessie, but the accident changed things."

Emma said, "I know."

The teen hung up the phone and wiped a tear that ran down her face.

* * *

A few hours later, J.W., pulled up the house. He noticed Ravi and Luke on the front porch. He got out of his truck and went up the porch and said, "What are you kids doing here?"

Ravi said, "Mr. Lt. Col. Prescott we came here to visit Jessie. We miss her."

J.W., gritted his teeth and went into the house.

The Ross girls, Jessie, Beverly, and Darla were in living room.

J.W., went up to Emma and said, "It's bad enough your little sister is the reason my daughter is a cripple and you all came here when you knew I didn't want any of you near her."

Jessie then spoke up and said, "Dad leave them alone. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes they did Jessie." JW said.

"I want them out of this house in the next few hours." The man screamed.

* * *

Two hours later, a cab pulled up. Jessie was out with the Ross kids and Bertram.

Jessie faced the kids and said in a stern voice, "I want to thank you for all coming down to visit me. I will always love you kids and when you get a new nanny be your best versions of yourself for her."

The kids were all crying because they felt that it might be the last time they would ever see Jessie again. One by one they hugged her.

Bertram finally hugged Jessie and she told him, "Bertram make sure my kids are well taken care of."

The butler responded, "I will."

The kids and Bertram then got into the cab.

Jessie cried as the cab drove away. From the porch, her stepmother Beverly was watching and the woman decided she had to do something to help her stepdaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 5

The private jet landed in New York and Morgan and Christina were there to greet their children. The couple decided not to punish their children because their act wasn't malicious and it was an act of kindness towards Jessie.

That night Christina and Morgan were putting Zuri to bed. The little girl was still sad over losing her nanny.

Christina said in an attempt to cheer up her daughter , "Zuri sweetie about we go to Coney Island tomorrow and ride some of the rides."

"Yeah that would be fun. I still remember the last time when Jessie took us." The little girl said.

Morgan said, "Zuri I know you and your siblings still miss Jessie, but you have to move onto a new chapter in your life."

Zuri then asked, "Can we go see Jessie during summer vacation?"

Morgan responded, "Sure sweetie."

After Zuri was tucked in, the couple went into their bedroom.

Christina said, "I hate seeing the kids torn up."

"I know what you mean. Jessie meant a lot to them." Morgan said.

Christina then said, "I was thinking about sending Jessie some money. I'm sure her life is difficult now and some money could improve it a bit. It would be us doing her right since she saved our daughter's life."

Morgan nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few days later in Texas, Jessie was touring a nearby community college with her father and stepmother in tow. The tour guide and academic adviser Erin was kind and telling Jessie about the various services for students with disabilities. After the tour, Erin and Jessie went into Erin's office.

Erin said, "Jessie it looks like you can start in the fall. Now I want to discuss a possible major for you. Do you have any career goals?"

Jessie was immediately saddened when she heard the word "career".

Jessie said, "Well before my accident, I was trying to become an actress while working as a nanny"

Erin said in a warm tone, "You could maybe try being an actress."

The redhead responded, "Not like this."

Erin then said, "How were your experiences working as a nanny?"

"There were good. The kids weren't always angels, but I was happy taking care of those kids." Jessie said.

"Since you have experience in childcare, maybe you could look into becoming a teacher." Erin said.

"A teacher?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, the world always needs teachers." Erin said.

"You think I could be a teacher in a wheelchair?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, there are some people in wheelchairs working as teachers. Think about it for awhile Jessie and if you have any questions give me a call" Erin said.

Jessie simply nodded and started to think about Erin's suggestion.

* * *

The next day, Jessie went out to the mailbox and got the mail. She wheeled inside and sorted the mail and she came across an envelope addressed to her with the return addressees listed as Morgan and Christina Ross. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that read.

_Dear Jessie,_

_We hope you are doing well. We will be forever grateful to you for saving the life of our daughter. We know that your life has been forever changed and we are sorry about your disability. Enclosed is a check is for $100,000. We hope the money makes your life a little easier. The kids still love you and they miss you. They want to visit you this summer , I hope that is ok with you. In closing, we wish you the best and we apologize for the times we weren't so kind to you. Take care, Jessie._

_Sincerely,_

_Morgan and Christina Ross_

Jessie then pulled out the check for $100,000. She was touched by the Ross couple's kindness. She then waited for Beverley to arrive home.

She showed Beverley the check and the letter.

Beverley said, "Jessie, sweetie don't tell your dad about this. He is still upset with the Rosses, but I'm not and it is obvious that they still love did a good thing by sending you this money. Do you know what you are going to do with it?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll see it for college tuition." Jessie said.

Beverley then said, "Jessie maybe you could go to college out of state, maybe you could go back to New York."

Jessie said, "I can't do that. It would be too painful with Tony and the kids."

Later that night, Beverley made a call to Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 6

It was a Saturday morning and Emma had just awoken. She heard her phone buzzing and she picked it up. It was a text from Tony that read, "Hi Emma, come down to the lobby I need to talk to you." The teen then got of bed and got ready for the day. An hour later she was in the lobby.

Tony was in his doorman uniform behind the front desk.

"Hi Tony." Emma said.

"Hey Emma, I called you down here because I need help your help. Jessie's stepmom Beverley called me last night." Tony said.

"Did she say how Jessie was doing?" Emma asked.

"She said that Jessie is planning to start college and she also said that your parents sent Jessie money." Tony said.

Emma didn't know about the money and she figured that her parents probably decided to keep a secret from them. She knew that her parents were being generous. Her parents were flawed people, but in the past she knew of times when they gave to people in need.

Tony then said, "Beverley said that she suggested that Jessie come back to New York for college. But Jessie doesn't want to come back because she thinks it would be painful to be around us. After I talked to Beverley last night, I realized that I need Jessie back too. I know that you and your siblings went down to Texas recently to try and get Jessie back. We need to try again and maybe if I propose to Jessie that might bring her back."

Emma was unsure of what to say to Tony.

* * *

JW was in his office at the base. He was going over paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in". He said.

A tall male soldier entered and his name was Kevin Jenkins. He was 24 years old and had known JW for four years. Kevin had been in Iraq two years earlier. He lost his lower part of his leg in a roadside bomb incident. After getting a prosthetic leg, he managed to stay in the military and became a drill sergeant.

"You wanted to see me Lt. Col Prescott." Kevin said.

"Yes I did son. Have a seat." JW said.

Kevin took his seat.

JW looked at the young man and said, "Kevin, you probably heard that my daughter was injured in an accident several months back and is now wheelchair bound."

Kevin said, "Yes, sir I heard about that and I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter."

JW said, "Well thank you. I was wondering if you do a favor for me and maybe take my daughter out sometime. You have gone through hell with happened to your leg and my daughter could use a little inspiration in her life."

"Sure I could do that Prescott." Kevin said with a smile.

* * *

Two days later, JW entered his home and found Jessie watching TV in the living room. She was lying on the couch and her wheelchair was parked next to it.

"Jessie, sweetie you have a date tonight." JW said.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Jessie said.

"One of the drill sergeants Kevin Jenkins will be taking you out to a restaurant in town." JW said.

"Why did you do that Dad?" Jessie said.

"You need to start living your life again." JW said.

"I doubt guys will want to be with a cripple like me." The redhead said.

"Don't call yourself that. Kevin is in a similar situation to you." The father responded.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Two years ago, Kevin was deployed to Iraq. There was a roadside bomb and he lost the lower part of his leg." JW said.

"Oh" Jessie said.

* * *

A few hours later, Jessie heard a car pull up. She watched as Kevin got out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes He was wearing black pants and a green button down shirt. He knocked on the door and JW answered it.

"Hello Kevin." JW said.

"Lt Col. Prescott." Kevin said.

The young man then looked towards Jessie and smiled.

JW said, "This is my daughter Jessie."

Kevin walked closed to Jessie and leaned down and held his hand out.

Jessie took it and shook it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Your dad has told me all about you." Kevin said.

A few minutes later, Kevin and Jessie were near his car. Kevin opened the passenger door. He walked over to Jessie and picked her up out of her chair and then placed her inside the car. He folded up the chair and put in the backseat and they were off to the restaurant.

* * *

Kevin and Jessie had just placed their orders. Jessie was a bit nervous because she didn't known Kevin and it was the first time she was on a date since the accident.

Jessie decided to break the ice and said, "My dad told me what happened to you in Iraq. I'm sorry".

Kevin said, "Yeah it was tough thing. You too have gone through some tough times. I'm sorry about what happened to you in New York. You did a good thing by risking yourself to save a little girl."

Jessie then briefly remembered the accident. She remembered pushing Zuri out of the way.

Kevin put his hand on top of hers and said, "I shouldn't have mentioned the little girl. It must be very painful"

Jessie said, "No it's ok. I loved the kids I was taking care and if I had to do it all over again, I would still push Zuri out of the way."

Kevin responded, "You're a good woman"

Jessie said, "You're a good solider. My dad praise you quite a bit and I imagine losing a leg was hard.

"It was. I guess I'm lucky that it wasn't worse." Kevin said.

He then noticed sadness in Jessie eyes and quickly said, "Sorry I said that."

"It's ok, you deserve to feel lucky. I consider myself lucky too. I didn't have a brain injury or a higher spinal cord injury. I can mostly take care of myself." Jessie said.

Dinner later arrived. Kevin and Jessie talked about other things. He told her about how he learned to walk again on a prosthetic and she talked about the rehab she went through.

A couple of hours later, they were back at the Prescott house. Kevin helped Jessie out of the car. He went up with her to the front door.

Jessie said, "I had a good night. Thank you Kevin."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the night too." He said.

He then bent down and kissed Jessie on the lips.

She smiled.

Kevin said, "About we go out again tomorrow."

Jessie said, "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Getting Jessie Back Chapter 7

A month had passed since Jessie and Kevin had started dating. They went on different kinds of dates. One Saturday, Kevin picked up Jessie and he drove her to a children's hospital.

"Kevin what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I volunteer here at the ward for disabled children. I've bonded with some of the kids with amputations and there are some kids with paralysis. I was thinking maybe you could visit with them too." Kevin said.

"Well I'll have to, cause I'm here"

Kevin went over to Jessie's side of the car. He pulled out her wheelchair from the back seat and picked her up out of the car and put her in the chair. They made their way into the hospital and a receptionist recognized Kevin and directed them to the ward for disabled children.

Several children greeted Kevin happily.

"Hey kids. I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Jessie." He said.

Jessie observed different kinds of kids. Some were missing limbs and she noticed a few in wheelchairs. Kevin then spent the next several minutes introducing her to the kids.

Jessie and Kevin then started playing games with the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, Tony entered the Ross penthouse to talk with Ross kids. School had let out for summer vacation the previous week. Morgan and Christina promised that the kids could visit Jessie in Texas.

Emma said, "I'm thinking we should go to Texas maybe in a week or two. I'm planning to call Jessie tonight. Mom and Dad are still going to busy next week with that movie that Dad is filming in Canada. They are ok with Bertram and Tony going with us."

Zuri said, "I don't think we should tell Jessie that Tony is coming with us. We should surprise her."

Tony got a bit nervous and responded, "Well I was thinking of maybe proposing to Jessie. My parents are going to pass down my mom's engagement ring to me. I don't know if it would be too much for Jessie. But it might be enough for her to come back to New York."

Zuri hugged Tony and said, "Tony, I think you should propose to Jessie. I've always wanted you two together."

He stayed silent and hugged the little girl.

* * *

Kevin and Jessie had arrived at her home. Her dad and Beverley were gone for the night. She and Kevin were planning to order out for dinner.

Jessie said, "I'm glad you took me to that children's hospital. I loved being around those kids and comforting them and letting them know that they will be ok even though they are disabled."

Kevin responded, "You are really great with kids"

"You are too."

Later, they ate dinner and watched a movie before Kevin had to leave. He was doing special mission training the next day.

"I wish I could stay longer. But I got to up be early in the morning." He said.

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Jessie said.

Kevin kissed her before he left.

Jessie put in another DVD to watch. Twenty minutes later her phone buzzed and she saw that Emma was calling.

"Hey Emma" She said into the phone.

"Hi Jessie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well." The redhead said into the phone.

On the other end, Emma sensed the happiness in her former nanny's voice.

Jessie said, "How are all of you doing? I bet you guys are happy that summer is here."

"Yeah we are. We are all doing well. Our parents decided not to hire a new nanny. Bertram has been taking care of us. I'm calling you because we are hoping to visit you soon. We still miss you. We were just wondering if it would be ok with you. We know that we would have to meet you off-base because of your dad" Emma said.

"I know my dad would flip out if he saw you and your family near me. I will always be happy to see you all." Jessie said.

"Great. We were thinking of going next week." Emma

"Sure sweetie that would work out and there is someone I want you all to meet." Jessie said.

The blonde teen asked, "Who?"

"About a month ago, my dad fixed up with one of the sergeants here on the base. He is a good guy named Kevin. He lost his leg in the war and he has been helping me to accept my disability more." Jessie said.

Emma was shocked at what she just heard. She didn't respond to Jessie for a few minutes. Instead she thought about Tony and how this revelation might effect his plan to propose.

She then heard Jessie say, "Emma are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm still here. Um that's great that you are dating." Emma said nervously and trying to be happy for Jessie.

Emma then started asking Jessie other questions about different things. They talked for awhile about Jessie's upcoming college plans.

Jessie then asked, "How is Tony doing by the way?"

Emma was a bit relieved that Jessie still thought of Tony.

The teen responded, "He is doing well."

"I'm glad to hear that. It must been painful for Tony when I came back here. I'm glad he is doing well. I wish him the best." Jessie said.

Minutes later, Emma hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning, Emma called up Tony to the penthouse. She and her siblings along with Bertram were in the living room when Tony entered.

"Hi everyone." Tony said.

The kids and Bertram greeted him.

Emma said, "I talked to Jessie last night."

"What did she say? How is she doing?" Tony asked right away.

"She is doing well. She is planning to go to college in the fall." The blonde said.

Emma looked nervous and Tony sensed it.

"Did Jessie say anything else?" The doorman asked.

Emma paused for a moment and said, "She is… dating someone. She has been dating this guy named Kevin for the past month. "

Tony said, "Damn it."

Zuri stepped in and said, "That doesn't mean anything. Dating doesn't mean she is serious with this guy. Tony you can't let this frustrate you. If you have to fight for Jessie to get her back. You fight for her."

* * *

A week passed by. The Ross children, Bertram and Tony boarded the private jet and then fly to Texas. They all checked into a hotel and then went to a restaurant to meet Jessie.

Jessie was in the restaurant and she was sipping on iced tea. The Ross children and Bertram first entered the restaurant and greeted and hugged Jessie.

Zuri got close to Jessie and said, "We have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

A few moments later, Jessie saw Tony walk in and towards her. Emotion hit both of them.

Tony walked up to Jessie and said, "Hey".


End file.
